Belial
Belial is the fourth demon, one of the Greater Devils, the creation of Zalgatoth as well as the third Ruler of Hell . Biography From the seven heads of Zalgatoth, Belial as well as his twin and older siblings were created while the Primordial's body became the Siege of Hell . Belial served for years as a servant of the Primordial Demons but, unknowingly to them, Belial and his twin siblings hoped one day, Hell could be ruled by them . During the Angelic-Demonic War, the three Primordial Demons were sealed in stones, there was, so, no rival for the Greater Devils to take the throne . When Lucifer falled and was thrown in Hell, Belial and his siblings refused to give him the throne . Each Greater Devil was fought by Lucifer and his demons and trapped away : * Asmodan was locked in Hell's most protected prison * Belial was sealed in Treachery under the Lake Cocytus * Duriel was found by angels and locked in Heaven's Prison * Andariel was found by deities and locked in Olympus Due to that, Lucifer took the throne of Hell and thought about starting Apocalypse . Personnality Belial is cold, mature and, like his older siblings, almost immune to his own concept, he, so, don't lie often and is able to detect lies . He's extremely manipulative, he hates a few people but Diablo is definitely one of them as it was his fault if they losed the Angelic-Demonic War . His worst fear is cold and locking as it was exactly his jail and torture . Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, Belial is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by the Archangels, by his fellow Greater Devils, by the Archfairies, by the Archreapers, by the Superior Proxies, by the Protogenoi or by the Chronomancers, and only overwhelmed by the Ophanims-Level Entities, by the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Belial is only equaled by the other Archangels-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Belial know a lot of things. * Corrupting Effect: Belial can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he can turn humans into demons by their way. * Immortality: Belial has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. They can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm them, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm them are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Ophanims-Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Belial possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, they could send the likes of an Seraphims-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Belial can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Belial can teleport anywhere in existence other than Heaven, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Hell, he can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Greater Devils. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Belial. * Ophanims-Level Entities: The Ophanims, the Rephanims or the Archons can easily kill him as they are two time stronger. * Archangels-Level Entities: The Archangels, the Protogenoi, the Archreapers, the Chronomancers, the Archfairies or the Superior Proxies are equal to them and can kill him if he is weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Primordial Demons' Swords: The personal weapons of the oldest demons can kill them. Greater Devils' Swords: His former foes' weapons can kill him. Archangels Swords: His personnal weapon as well as his siblings' weapons can kill him. Gallery Belial (Pierre Niney).jpg|Human Form Belial (Demonic Form).jpg|Demonic Form Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Demons Category:High-Tier Demons Category:Greater Devils Category:Archangels-Level Entities Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Rulers Category:Secondary Villains Category:Males Category:Alives